1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording media processing device, a method of controlling a recording media processing device, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Recording media processing devices (check readers) that have a magnetic head for reading a magnetic ink character line (MICR line) recorded on checks and similar recording media, read the magnetic ink characters contained in the MICR line of the recording medium conveyed through a conveyance path, and recognize each magnetic ink character are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362.
Recording media processing devices such as described in JP-A-2004-206362 recognize the characters in the MICR line by means of magnetic recognition, a process of recognizing characters from character waveform data obtained by magnetically reading the MICR line, and optical recognition, a process of recognizing characters from image data obtained by optically scanning the MICR line. Because soiling and the signature written on the check face can result in optical recognition errors, the result of the magnetic recognition process is generally given priority with optical recognition used in a complementary role. For example, magnetic recognition is used to read the MICR line, select recognition candidates by comparing the character waveform data with reference waveform data, and then identify the character from among the selected candidates. Optical recognition is applied when a character cannot be recognized by the magnetic recognition process, and recognition of the magnetic ink character is confirmed if the results of magnetic recognition and optical recognition match.
There also characters whose magnetic waveforms will be similar to each other if distortion (such as stretching or compression) is introduced to the character waveform data by the printing condition of the magnetic ink characters or check conveyance, possibly resulting in a character with a similar waveform being mistakenly recognized as the magnetic ink character. When this happens and the magnetic recognition process confirms the wrong character as the result of magnetic recognition, rectifying the recognition error is difficult. When a character cannot be recognized by magnetic recognition but the correct character is recognized optically, the results of magnetic and optical recognition will not match if the correct character was not selected as a candidate in the magnetic recognition process, and recognizing the correct character is difficult.